


West End Kids (promo)

by PeriodicallyBleeding



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-05
Updated: 2015-10-05
Packaged: 2018-04-25 00:58:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 50
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4940560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeriodicallyBleeding/pseuds/PeriodicallyBleeding
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>lil video promo for the upcoming fic me and my friend have been working on these past few months.</p>
            </blockquote>





	West End Kids (promo)

[..:click here:..](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=55IZyzso5CI)

 

ayyy i'm so so excited for this, me and Z_ai have been working on this for the past few months.

as you can tell from the video it's gonna have a lot of sIN in it but you'll understand why soon enough.

first chapter should be up _soon.._

 


End file.
